Miracle Of Love
by ann-meimei
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome were brothers and sisters, but the truth came out...
1. Default Chapter

Prologue 

"InuYasha! Come look! There's your new baby sister, Kagome!" said InuYasha's father, pointing at the window of the nursery.

"Sir! The doctor wants to talk to you," said a nurse.

"Be right there! Thank you. Now InuYasha, stay right here okay? I'll be right back."

3 yrs old InuYasha looked around. Having the urge to see his baby sister once more, he entered the nursery room. Too short to be able to see over the cradle, he saw an information card tagged onto the side of the cradle. Curiously he chose Kagome's and another's, and started to play with them.

"Little boy! That's not a toy!" warned a nurse. Carelessly, she placed the cards in the incorrect cradles. Leaving another baby with the name Kagome and Kagome with the name, Kikyou.

Author Notes: I know it's really short, but I promise the next one will be longer! (Please Review)


	2. 13 years of happiness

Chapter 1 

13 Years Later...

"...Happy birthday to Kagome, happy birthday to you!" sung the family.

"Happy 13th birthday Kagome! Hope you'll like the present I gave you," said 16 yrs old InuYasha.

"Wow! An art set! Thanks!"

"Kagome, it's late, there's still school tomorrow," warned her father.

"Awww!! Can't I stay up just for another 5 minutes?" He gave her a stern father look. "Okay okay! I get it. Good-night everyone!"

The next morning, "Kagome! I'm leaving without you!" yelled InuYasha.

"Coming!"

"Lock the door."

"Got it!"

"What are you doing?" InuYasha asked when Kagome stepped onto the back of his bike.

"I'm scared to ride my bike okay?"

"Come on Kagome, you got to ride it someday."

"I will, just let me ride with you today. I promise I'll ride my own bike tomorrow."

InuYasha sighed. "You always get your ways, and somehow, I don't mind."

Kagome just stuck her tongue out and said, "Hurry up! We're going to be late!"

**RING**

"Kagome! I see you rode with your brother today," said her best friend Sango.

"Yup!"

"You guys look more like a couple than siblings."

"Whatever!"

"No really! I mean, I'd die to just go out with him once."

"Then go out with him!"

"I'm too shy, and you know that! But I can still dream. He's so hot..."

"He's okay I guess...oomph!"

"Hey! Watch it!" said the girl.

"Kikyou! You did that on purpose!" defended Sango.

"It's okay Sango!" said Kagome calmly.

"Stop acting so nice. You're really just spoiled. Have lots of money and a popular brother," protested Kikyou.

"I think someone's jealous," teased Sango.

"Sango let's go," said Kagome.

"I'm telling you Kagome, you're not fit for your family, I do. I swear, your family will be mine no matter what!"

Author Notes: Sorry everyone...this is the original copy, i finally figured out how to use the whole fanfic thing...srry!!


	3. The end of happiness

Chapter 2 The Change 

"Kagome! What took you so long?" asked InuYasha.

"It's Kikyou."

"What about her?"

"She said I'm not fit for our family, and that she's the one that should be your sister. Do you think it's true?"

"No! You'll always be my sister. Come on! Let's go home before mom phones the police cause we're 15 minutes late."

As they're riding, Kikyou was right behind them. "She thinks she's all that!" Then she nudged the back of InuYasha's bike causing both Kagome and InuYasha to hit the speeding cars.

2 hours later, "InuYasha? Are you okay? Can you hear me?" said a voice.

"Yeah! What happened dad?"

"You and Kagome hit a car, luckily none of you guys are hurt too bad."

"Where's Kagome?"

"She's still in the operation room, your mother's with her..."

"Sir! The doctor would like to see you immediately!" interrupted a nurse.

"I'll come with you," volunteered InuYasha.

In the office, "Your daughter is losing a lot of blood. We can give her the blood she needs but it's best to use her families'."

"Of course!" said InuYasha's mother.

"Now, which one of you parents has O type?"

"O?" they both answered.

"I don't have O type, and neither does my wife."

"That's impossible. Unless you're not her parents, there must be a misunderstanding."

"Mom, dad? I have feeling Kagome isn't ours"

"InuYasha! Don't say that!"

"Miss, I'm afraid he's right! Kagome is not your daughter."

"What? That can't be!"

"Something must have happened when she was a baby, must have gotten switched up."

"Are you telling us that, the child we had for 13 yrs is not ours?" spitted out InuYasha's Father.

"Yes."

"I don't care! I wont give her up even if she's not my daughter," she cried.

"Until we find your biological daughter, you may keep her, until then, got that?"

They nodded in silence.


	4. Where Do I Belong?

Chapter 3 

Where Do I Belong?

"Mom? Dad?"

"Kagome! You're alright."

"InuYasha? Are you alright? Why are you crying? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He was mad. Mad at how he couldn't control himself, mad at how Kagome wasn't his sister, mad at not knowing where his biological sister is, mad at how helpless he is.

"Mom, Dad? Why is everyone crying? Please, someone, tell me what's going on."

"I'm not your brother okay!" InuYasha burst out. "You're not part of this family!"

Her eyes watered. "Did I do something wrong? Why are you guys telling me this? Do you hate me?"

"No Kagome! Listen!"

"No I won't listen." She ran out of that room. _Why are they doing this to me? What did I do wrong? Is this what Kikyou mean, that I'm not part of this family?_

"Kagome!" InuYasha held your close. Crushing her on his chest. "Listen to me, you're my sister even though you're not my biological sister, and you know that."

"But why? Why is everything out this way? I-I" Kagome got so choked up she just burst out crying her pain out.

"It's okay! I'll still be here. Don't worry, I will protect you forever."

"Your biological daughter's identity is, Kikyou, age 13, and goes to the same school Kagome goes to."

"Dr. Jikuso, where does she live?"

"Lysisu St. in a small food restaurant. You'll know where it is because it's the only restaurant there."

"Thank you so much."

"Kagome, we have to send you to your family."

"I know mom, but did you find-er-your daughter yet?" stayed strong, she tried her best to hold back her flooding tears.

"Yes, her identity is Kikyo."

"KIKYO?!?" Both InuYasha and Kagome shouted. _Why Kikyo out of all people? Why? _Kagome gave InuYasha a worried look.

"Its true then," Kagome said, "All she said was true InuYasha, all of it!" tears flowed down.

"Kagome, it's alright."

"Oh InuYasha!" He held her close to his chest.

"It'll be alright," he whispered in her ear.

When they reached the given address the next morning, they found the small restaurant. "Kagome? I'm your new mother," said a plumped woman total opposite of her old mother.

"How do you do?"

"Kikyo! Your _parents _are here!"

"Coming." Kikyo came down only with one luggage.

"Is that all?" asked her _mother._

"Yes."

Kagome took her 3 luggages into a small room, shortly _Kikyo's mother_ left.

"Put your stuff down and then come downstairs to entertain the costumers."

"May I ask where's father?"

"He died now hurry up!"

_Is this what Kikyo went through? How am I going to live through this?_

"Kikyo! Dance!" said a drunken man.

"And sing!" said another. The room was full of drunken men.

"I'm not Kikyo, I'm Kagome," tears started to develop.

"Whatever."

So she dances and sung all night.

There was a letter for Kagome in the mail the very next day. She took it to her small room and read,

_Dear Kagome,_

_I miss you so much. Kikyo is a pain in the butt. You were a much better sister than her. How is it going there? I hope you're happy there. I'm sure not. Mom and dad are planning to move to Canada because everything here reminds them of you. They miss you very much. We're leaving today at 4 pm. Kagome please don't forget me._

_InuYasha_

Kagome looked at the clock, 10 minutes before 4:00. She ran to the airport located not too far from the restaurant. Running with tears, memories, and fear. _InuYasha!_

She was too late. The plane left.

Author Notes: By the way, even though Kikyo is suppose to be Kagome and Kagome is suppose to be Kikyo, their personality is based on their names....okaz?? i hope that clear things up.


	5. Do I Know You?

Chapter 4 

**Do I know you?**

_7years, _thought Kagome. _Why hasn't InuYasha come back yet? It's my birthday! _Kagome started crying.

For seven years her mother never celebrated her birthday, as for her brother Naraku, never even cared about her unless he wanted money.

"Kagome! Get down here right now! The costumers are leaving!"

She went downstairs and stared right into her mother's eyes, "I'm not going to sing or dance for them," her voice was low a fierce.

"What did you just say?"

"I'm getting out of here, for good!" carrying her small amount of possessions, she left.

_Kagome,_ thought InuYasha, holding a small doll.

"InuYasha! What do you think you're doing?!?"

"Chill Kikyo! I wasn't doing anything."

"I know what you were trying to do. You've been doing it for years. You're trying to take MY stuff!"

"It's not yours. It belongs to Kagome and always will."

"Don't you dare mention that name in front of me again!"

"You could never replace Kagome. NEVER!!!"

"STOP!!!!!!!!"

"Kagome! What happened?" asked a tall friend, Kouga.

"I can't stand my mom anymore! I-I J-just," she stammered, crying softly as he took her in his arms. "Kouga, I'm scared, I've been scared for 7 years, seven!"

"Your stupid dog-breath brother shouldn't have left you. It's okay Kagome you have me now. Everything will be alright, you'll see."

"Thanks Kouga," she gently pushed away just when he was about to kiss her.

"Come, you can live at my dad's hotel and work there to pay for the rental."

"Thank you so much Kouga!"

"InuYasha, Kikyo, we're going back to Tokyo next week so pack up okay?"

"That's great mom!" _Now I can find Kagome!_ Thought InuYasha.

"Dad! Do we have to go?"

"Yes Kikyo, and no complaining so that's that. Your mother and I have to go to this business there and make a settlement."

"How long will we be there then?" asked Kikyo, _Please say in 1 week._

"Maybe for a month or so. It's late, we'll discuss it another time."

"Kouga, don't you think this work clothes is a bit too short?"

"Kagome, Kagome, it's fashionable don't you know?"

"But no one else has to where is this short."

"Are you going to sit here and complain or work?"

"Okay, okay! But where's my room?"

"Right across from my room so when ever you need me I'll be right there." Kouga flashed one of his so called, sexy smiles.

Kagome was speechless, _Why is he so nice to me, I don't even like him in that way._

"Finally! Were here! Which hotel are we staying in mom?" InuYasha couldn't wait to settle in then go look for Kagome.

"In Suzuki."

When they arrived, InuYasha quickly ran up the stairs and bumped into a girl that had a familiar scent. "Oh! Sorry sir!" she apologized.

"Kagome?"

She stared at him, then confused, "Do I know you?"

InuYasha quickly held her, he gasped, "Kagome! It's me, InuYasha! I came back!"


End file.
